


Boston, Massachusetts

by SCFrankles



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Community: watsons_woes, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 06:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3371804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCFrankles/pseuds/SCFrankles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a long and weary day for John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boston, Massachusetts

**Author's Note:**

> A 221B written for Challenge 27 at LJ's [Watson's Woes](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/): [Short, Sweet, and Whomped!](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/1231076.html)
> 
>  
> 
> Sherlock Holmes was created by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle; Sherlock is the property of Moffat and Gatiss, and the BBC.
> 
> 221B form invented by [KCScribbler](http://kcscribbler.livejournal.com/) ([KCS](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4162281/1/221B)).
> 
> * * *

“So you’ve found a hotel?” said Sherlock’s voice.

John changed the phone to his other ear. “Yeah. And that wasn’t easy I can tell you. I think this may have been the last free room in the city.” He groaned, and flopped down gratefully onto the bed. “It’s been a hell of a day. I was hoping just to have an early night before I saw your note. Seven hours on a plane... Seven bloody hours! For your sake, I hope this case is worth it.”

“It does have many points of interest. However…”

“And do you know how much it costs to fly to Boston at the last minute?” continued John. “I expect you to reimburse me when the client pays up.”

“I will,” said Sherlock. “But, look, about the case…”

“Are you nearly here then?” John attempted to remove his jumper while still keeping the phone in place. “Because I’m going to sleep now. Do _not_ wake me when you come into the room.”

There was a pause at the other end of the line.

“John…” said Sherlock. “About my note…”

“Right,” said John, starting on his shirt buttons. _“‘It’s imperative you start for Boston immediately. I’ll meet you there.’_ I got it. Obviously.”

There was another pause.

“Yes…” said Sherlock. “But I did actually mean the _Lincolnshire_ Boston.”


End file.
